


The Flask

by coockie8



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Forced Bonding, M/M, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Slavery, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:02:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4480136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Silver receives a dirty, old flask from a merchant in a dusty old town in the middle of nowhere. His life is turned upside down when it turns out that Mephiles has been sealed within this flask and has to follow every order of the person who comes to own the flask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Receiving the Flask

**Author's Note:**

> Back with a new story…. Well, new for you; pretty old for me. I’ve had this idea sitting on my mind for a while, and I’ve had chapters 1 and 2 done for just a little less time than that, so I figured I might as well share the story with you.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver receives the flask and learns what's inside it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1, pretty simple, Silver gets Mephiles; he's pretty shocked, yadda yadda.

Silver sighed heavily as he tossed a rock into a lake. He and Blaze had gotten in to a battle with Eggman, and had both been blown sky high, in opposite directions when they’d destroyed his robot. Silver was feeling more than a little anxious, having been separated from his best friend. He stood and began heading for a place that could shelter him for the night.

After almost 3 hours worth of walking, he found himself in a dusty old town; littered with merchant stalls. Silver hummed quietly under his breath as he walked the streets. He’d come back in time to visit Sonic, but now that plan seemed to just be a serious hassle.

“Hey, hedgehog,”

A sleazy man at one of the stalls attempted to get Silver’s attention. The naive white hedgehog turned to look at the man

“Yes?”

He asked; sounding as polite as possible, despite not really wanting to talk to this guy. The sleazy little man snickered and reached beneath his stall and pulled out a dirty, old flask. Silver smiled; it was dirty and old, but it was pretty. 

“You like it?”

The man cooed. Silver walked up to him

“How much do you want for it?”

He asked. The sleazy man scratched his chin

“I can’t leave my stall, but if you go get me some brandy, you can have this free of charge,”

He purred. Silver tilted his head; contemplating his options before nodding

“Alright, I’ll get your alcohol,”

He agreed uneasily. The flask wasn’t that important, but this guy was basically willing to give it to him for free, and there was no way Silver was passing up an offer like that, plus it was pretty; maybe he could give it to Blaze as a gift. Silver walked away in search of the requested item; he had no money, so he’d have to find someone willing to just give him some.

“Over here, cutie,”

A curvy little mink called from her stall. Silver walked up to her

“I couldn’t help but notice you were talking to the sleaze bag over there,”

She giggled. Silver nodded

“What does he want, brandy?”

She asked. Silver smiled and nodded

“Yes, how did you know?”

He asked. She giggled

“That man is always sneaking away to buy from me, but I’ll make you a deal; give me a kiss and I’ll give you the bottle of brandy for him,”

She winked. Silver’s cheeks went bright red

“K-Kiss, b-but I don’t even know you,”

He stammered. She laughed

“My name is Minx and I sell alcohol for a living, now you know me,”

She chuckled before pointing to her cheek

“Just a tiny little kiss; right here,”

She tapped her cheek again. Silver swallowed thickly before leaning over the counter and pecking her on the cheek. Minx giggled and handed the bottle to him

“Warm,”

She commented. Silver blushed deeply and grabbed the bottle before running off back to the sleazy man. The old man snatched the bottle and yanked the cork off before beginning to down its contents. Silver cleared his throat, the man put the bottle down and grabbed the flask

“Made ya kiss her, huh? She lives up to her name, that one; gets all the cute ones to kiss her,”

He chuckled before handing the flask to Silver

“You’ve more than earned this old piece of junk,”

He snickered. Silver took it and ran off; back into the woods, he couldn’t stand being in that town for a moment longer. He brought the flask to a stream and dunked it in the water; intent on making it shine. It did when he pulled it out of the water; it was even more beautiful now that it was clean. He ran his fingers along the decorative cork before pulling it out. Silver flinched and dropped the flask when black smoke began pouring out of the opening. 

“It’s about damn time somebody opened that damn bottle!”

The glob of black smoke cursed in an unsettlingly familiar voice. Silver backed against a tree and stared at the thick black smoke in horror as it began to take form.

“So what will you command of me, Master?”

The thing hissed as it completed forming. Silver’s eyes widened further

“M-Mephiles?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, not much else to talk about; that was pretty simple. We'll learn more about the flask and Mephiles' servitude as the story progresses.


	2. The first order

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver unknowingly gives Mephiles his first order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back; will probably post all 3 chapters that I have done tonight. Hope you like them.

Mephiles sneered down at Silver

“You have got to be kidding me,”

He snarled. Silver swallowed thickly and sunk more against the tree; expecting to get attacked. However, the evil god not attacking only succeeded in making Silver more nervous

“Calm down, I’m not going to attack you,”

Mephiles spat. Silver narrowed his eyes

“That doesn’t make me feel any better,”

He scoffed. Mephiles snickered menacingly before looking down at the flask and scowling

“So it was you….”

He hissed venomously. Silver flinched and took a cautious step towards the seething god

“Yeah, it was a gift. …. Sorta,”

He explained; motioning to the flask. Mephiles looked back at Silver and snarled

“I don’t care how you came by it; release me from my imprisonment and maybe you’ll live to tell about this!”

He snapped. Silver flinched and picked up the flask

“I don’t know how; I didn’t know what this thing was,”

He explained. Mephiles scoffed

“You have no idea what you’ve gotten yourself into, do you?”

He asked softly; floating casually into the air. Silver tilted his head before shaking it. Mephiles sighed heavily

“Well, you’re diurnal and it’s getting late,”

He trailed off. Silver tilted his head again while hugging the flask to his fluffy chest before beginning to walk away; in search of a cave. He stopped in his tracks when he heard Mephiles following him

“Can I help you?”

Silver asked warily as he turned to look at the evil god. Said god just cocked an eyebrow

“Not at all, Master,”

He hummed; nearly choking on the last word. Silver flinched and widened his eyes as Mephiles

“M-Master?”

He sputtered. Mephiles cocked an eyebrow at Silver again

“Yes, you heard me,”

He drawled before landing in front of him. Silver looked to the floor

“Why did you-. …. Never mind, I don’t want to know,”

He mumbled before turning and walking away; trying to ignore the sound of Mephiles’ footsteps following so close behind him. They walked in silence for a few miles; Mephiles’ looming presence chilling Silver to the bone. Silver stopped and turned on his heel to face the dark god

“Stop following me!”

He snapped. Mephiles stopped in his tracks; Silver swallowed thickly and started walking again, smiling at the sight of a cave. He yelped softly at a loud clap of thunder and ran to hide in the cave as it began to heavily rain. He sighed contently and turned to look outside; frowning at the sight of Mephiles just standing there in the pouring rain. Silver shook his head and walked further into the cave to escape the cold stare of Mephiles.

He came to a small cavern hidden at the back of the cave and settled down in the center of the room; it was cold, but it was dry. Silver was able to gather some twigs and other things to make a fire; using his psychokinesis to start a fire with the twigs. It was just easier to make things move really quickly with your mind instead of your hands. He curled up next to the fire; holding the flask close to his chest and slowly drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that happens. Hope you liked it.


	3. Testing the power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silver feels bad about giving Mephiles an order, but asks him to find Blaze anyway. Silver than reflects on the power he now has over Mephiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the newest chapter; meaning the most recently written. So the writing style may seem a bit better, I don’t know though. Anyway, hope you like it.

Silver let out a yawn as he slowly stirred awake. He groggily pushed himself to his feet; bringing the flask up with him before walking to the mouth of the cave, to see if the rain had stopped. Silver’s eyes widened; the rain hadn’t stopped, but that’s not what shocked him. Right where he’d been standing last night, only now drenched and shivering, stood Mephiles; locking eyes with Silver

“H-Have you been standing out there all night?”

He called. Mephiles nodded before attempting to shake the water off his body; failing miserably. Silver just stood there; gaping at the, much less intimidating when soaking wet, evil god

“Get in here!”

He shouted once he regained his composer. Mephiles slowly walked into the cave and shook off; soaking Silver in the rain water

“You deserved that,”

He growled before Silver could complain. The white hedgehog blinked in confusion before trotting after Mephiles as he walked deeper into the cave

“How is this my fault!”

He snapped. Mephiles turned to Silver and pointed to the beautiful, gold, jeweled collar around his neck

“I am your slave, I have to obey every order you give me!”

He snapped; taking a deep breath before continuing.

“You told me to stop following you, but I’m also not allowed to leave you; which left me no other choice but to stand in the rain and wait for you to give me another order!”

He finished angrily. Silver flinched and coward against the wall; eyes wide with fear and guilt at Mephiles’ words 

“I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know,”

He whimpered. Mephiles moved away

“Calm down; I’m not allowed to harm you either,”

He grumbled before continuing to walk. Silver blinked in confusion before following after Mephiles

“So… Can you explain more about this collar and the flask?”

He asked. Mephiles cocked an eyebrow at Silver

“Yes,”

He stated. Silver groaned

“ _Will_ you tell me more about this collar and the flask?”

He rephrased. Mephiles hummed thoughtfully before nodding as sat down in the area Silver had clearly slept in last night

“I suppose I could, but there’s not much else to tell; I’m sworn to your servitude, and I must obey every order you give me, even if that order is to kill myself,”

He explained. Silver bit his lip and reached down to scratch behind Mephiles’ ear; testing the waters

“And you’re not allowed to hurt me?”

He asked. Mephiles moved away from the touch and snarled

“Yeah,”

He hissed. Silver sat down next to him and hummed

“Okay… Uhm…”

He mumbled; as if deep in thought. Mephiles cocked an eyebrow again

“Can’t think of an order?”

He asked. Silver perked up

“I know; seeing as I’m clearly lost, you can use your power to help me find Blaze!”

He exclaimed excitedly. Mephiles stood

“Do you wish for me to begin searching immediately?”

He asked in a very formal tone. Silver nodded

“If you don’t mind, ”

He squeaked. Mephiles scoffed

“I _do_ mind, but an order is an order,”

He grumbled before taking on his crystalline form and vanishing.

Silver bit his lip and brought his legs up to his chest; hugging them close. He wasn’t really the type to order people around, and all though Mephiles had manipulated Silver, killed Sonic, and tried to destroy the world, it still felt wrong. Mephiles was a jerk; that much was obvious, but even a giant jerk like Mephiles didn’t deserve to be locked up in a flask and used as a personal slave to the first person to open it. He sighed heavily and stared down at the charred wood he’d used for the fire last night. He unintentionally made Mephiles stand out in the rain all night, and now had him out in it again looking for Blaze, if Silver was trying to make a good impression so Mephiles wouldn’t kill him once he got free; he wasn’t doing a very good job of it. Silver stood; once Mephiles returned with Blaze, he’d just have to promise the evil god that he wouldn’t give him anymore orders, it’s not like he wanted to order Mephiles around anyway, so might as well have Mephiles hold him to it. It would be a lot easier to do if Mephiles gave him a hard time about every single order anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Silver feels a little bad. Oh naive little Silver; Mephiles was gonna make your life a living hell whether you’re being nice or not. Anyway; I’m gonna try to make the next chapter longer.


	4. Staying behind to free the God

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mephiles finds Blaze; she and Silver decide to stay behind to find a way to free Mephiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back, this one is longer; like I promised.

Mephiles scoffed as he hovered above the inn he sensed Blaze’s energy coming from. So he’d found her, but there was one problem; getting her to go with him. He landed in a tree and watched as she exited the building; perhaps he could just _lead_ her in right direction. Plant false evidence, get people talking. Mephiles scanned the merchant town and smirked at the sight of the skeevy old man who’d originally come across the flask. He landed in front of the stall and narrowed his eyes at the man

“Listen up, old man, and listen good; you see that cat girl over there, when she walks by here, you’re going to point out that she looks like she’s looking for someone, and then you’re going to tell her about everything that happened between you and the white hedgehog from yesterday,”

He snarled. The old man scoffed

“And what are you gonna do if I don’t?”

He sneered. Mephiles chuckled darkly and began to seep into the shadows

“Oh but you see, you don’t own me anymore; I can kill you now if I wanted to, if you do as I ask, you won’t feel the pain,”

He hissed. Blaze walked up to the stall just as Mephiles fully blended with the shadows

“I need a map; do you have one?”

She asked. The old man swallowed thickly and nodded

“Y-You look like you’re looking for something,”

He stammered. Blaze nodded

“A grayish white hedgehog with yellow eyes, have you seen him?”

She asked eagerly. The old man scratched his chin

“Oh, small fluffy fellow? Yeah, I’ve seen him; passed through here just yesterday,”

He explained. Blaze stepped forward eagerly

“Do you know where he went?”

She asked. The old man shook his head

“Not really, after I gave him a flask in return for some booze, he ran off into the woods; that way,”

He hummed; pointing in the direction Silver had gone. Blaze nodded and ran off in that direction. Once she was passed the trees and out of view, Mephiles emerged from the shadows

“There, I did as you asked; now you won’t hurt me,”

The old man whimpered. Mephiles flexed his claws before bringing them harshly across the man’s face; killing him instantly

“No, I said you wouldn’t feel the pain,”

He purred before following after Blaze. He followed her for the good portion of an hour before snarling softly; she’d been doing just fine, but turned at some point for no reason. Blaze suddenly turned; frowning when she saw nothing

“I know you’re there; come out!”

She snapped, despite not seeing anyone. 

“You want Silver back, don’t you?”

Mephiles purred darkly from the shadows

“I have him, but to find him you’ll have to follow the sound of my voice,”

He finished. Blaze relaxed out of her battle stance

“Fine; take me to him,”

She agreed. Mephiles chuckled darkly and began to move through the shadows

“Follow the sound of my voice,”

He purred. Blaze’s ears twitched and she began to slowly follow after the sinister voice

“If he’s hurt; I’ll kill you,”

She hissed. Mephiles chuckled 

“You’ve tried that already, and it obviously didn’t work,”

He hummed darkly. Blaze scoffed

“Who are you anyway?”

She wondered. Mephiles just began to hum a gentle tune so Blaze could always track him. Once he’d lead her to the mouth of the cave, he emerged from the shadows only to have to immediately dodge a fire ball. He narrowed his eyes at Blaze

“Attack me again and he dies,”

He hissed before gagging when the collar tightened around his neck. Silver came out of the cave; a huge smile on his face

“Blaze!”

He exclaimed excitedly; running up to her and wrapping his arms around her neck. Blaze blinked in confusion

“I thought he was holding you prisoner!”

She panicked. Silver tilted his head

“No, I asked him to find you,”

He explained. Blaze snarled

“You lied to me!”

She snapped. Mephiles coughed softly before glancing over at her

“Would you have come if I told you the truth?”

He croaked. Blaze hissed and looked back at Silver

“Why is he here?”

She growled. Silver held up the Flask

“He hasn’t quite told me everything yet, but I’m assuming he’s kinda like a genie in a lamp,”

He explained. Mephiles continued to claw at the collar before clearing his throat

“I’m still one half of a whole god, that Flask just enslaves me; this collar makes sure I stay in line. If I so much as fantasize about your death, the collar will squeeze,”

He explained once the collar was finished attempting to choke the life out of him. Silver whimpered and walked up to Mephiles; gently putting his fingers to the collar

“You okay, did you find her alright?" 

He asked. Mephiles scoffed but nodded

"Yeah, it wasn’t a problem,”

He mumbled spitefully. Silver nibbled his lower lip and let a small smile slip

“I’m glad,”

He hummed before turning back to Blaze

“We can’t go back yet; I need to find out how to free Mephiles,”

He informed. Blaze nodded

“We should find a place to stay for long periods of time if we’re staying in the past,”

She agreed. Silver smiled and turned to Mephiles

“I promise not to give you any more orders,”

He assured. Mephiles chuckled darkly

“Right; we’ll see how long _that_ lasts,”

He purred before walking passed Silver

“There’s a city about a day’s walk from here,”

He mumbled. Silver hummed

“How long would it take if we flew?”

He asked. Mephiles looked at Silver

“With rests for you; maybe half a day,”

He explained. Silver nodded

“Will you carry Blaze?”

He asked. Mephiles nodded and walked up to her; hooking 1 arm under her legs and the other around her back, lifting her like a bride

“Let’s get going then,”

He grumbled. Silver nodded and took off in to the air; Mephiles following behind him. Blaze wrapped her arms around Mephiles’ neck

“That wasn’t an order you know,”

She informed. Mephiles chuckled

“Yes it was; he just doesn’t know it,”

He explained. Blaze hummed and lowered her head as she warily watched Mephiles out of the corner of her eye. Just because she had to live with him, didn’t mean she had to trust him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like that. I might post pictures of the collar at some point.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, but the first few chapters are gonna be pretty short as I try to kick the story off, once it really gets going they should get longer; I promise.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
